Surviving The Dome
by Mike Litorus
Summary: SYOC Story of Gone, the dome just appeared one morning with no warning, the adults all disappeared at once and the children are forced to fend for themselves against dangers that force them to their limit, how could they possibly survive under the dome?
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_ So I've seen a few people doing this so I thought that I would give it a go give me your OC's by using the template at the bottom and I'll try and work them into the story! This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh but I appreciate the reviews!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I sat in my school chair and tapped my pencil against the table while I watched the clock "three minutes, god why does time feel so slow right now?" I muttered to himself

I looked out the classroom window towards the ocean, I couldn't see it from here but I knew it was just past the rainforest that separated the big city from the beach strip, how I wished that I lived on the Beach strip with the rich kids, but I was stuck on the outskirts of the Big City with all of the middle class citizens, but when I say "Big City" what I really mean is an assortment of small shops and buildings cluttered together in a relatively small space

The bell rung and the sound of scraping chairs, rushing feet and loud voices filled the air, I was up in a flash if I wanted to go spearing of the dock I would have to hurry before it got dark

I pushed my way through the slow moving crowd ignoring the shouts of anger and rude words that were flung in my direction, Fishy Blake they called me, mainly because I always smelt like the ocean, but also because I went spear fishing on a regular basis

The open door that led to the courtyard was just ahead, I pushed through the last of the people in my way and burst out into the afternoon air, the smell of the rainforest was all to clear from the school and I loved it

I started walking towards the windy dirt trail that led towards my house, the heat from the sun made my shirt stick to my back and made me feel dizzy but I had to push on because I knew everything would be alright when I hit the beach, I could already feel the cool ocean air and the cold water now

I rushed inside the house and slipped on my wet suit, grabbed my spear gun, and threw a few things into my bag, in minutes I was out the door and racing towards the beach, after 15 minutes I hit the trail that led through the rainforest and out onto the beach, while I ran I enjoyed the summer sun that caressed my skin as it pierced through the canopy

I hit the sand at full speed and raced towards the dock, I hid my bag at the usual spot underneath a large rock that lay in an out of the way place and I rushed towards the dock, my bare feet slapped against the smooth wood, in seconds I hit the end and without stopping dove into the water, the feeling of my stomach dropping when I was in the air, then the cool embrace of the water was calming

I had trained my eyes not to need goggles as they often cut off some of my vision so that I couldn't see every opportunity that arose, I speared three fish in total before the accident happened, I had seen a fish that was hiding in a group of large rocks, I swum towards the formation hoping that the fish had no escape and that it would be an easy catch

I swam downwards towards the rocks, and slowly placed my feet on the sand bed, I had just enough air to spear the fish if I was quick, the space was to small for me to fire the barb in so I pulled my dads old hunting knife from my wetsuit belt, I acted quickly jabbing the knife into the space, but I hadn't thought the action through

the knife struck the rocks and pushed some of them outwards, the ones on top collapsed and crushed my arm underneath, I screamed because of the pain, the air rushed out of my lungs in an instant, panic was about to set in, I quickly calmed my mind and concentrated on what I was going to do, I tugged my arm a few times then tried to move the rocks from on top, none of these attempts were successful

panic had crept up on me, I was about to inhale water, I felt the pressure build up in my head like it was about to explode, I started to jerk my arm violently but to no avail, I had seconds before I passed out, panic was flowing through me, Thoughts of death swam through my mind, would they find my body here? or would i just be declared missing, left to rot at the bottom of the sea

suddenly a black colored light exploded from my hand, rocks flew in all directions, I was free! but I still had no air in my lungs, I was extremely close to passing out, the light! i thought could I use it again? would it work? I had nothing to lose I put my hands by my side, concentrated on the same feeling that i had just felt and activated the light again, this time the light propelled me upwards towards the surface

I broke the surface at blinding speed air rushed into my lungs and I swam towards the beach gasping, I waited for what seemed like an eternity avoiding thoughts of what had just happened, I was afraid of the power I had just demonstrated and decided that it was a figment of my imagination and that I had simply pulled my arm free and that my mind had hallucinated the light

after a while I reluctantly swam back to the bottom to retrieve my spear and knife, I walked home in silence trying to forget that I had almost just died, trying to forget the light that had appeared out of my hands, why would I have powers I was just Blake Harris, I was nobody important, non-important people didn't have power... did they?

* * *

so prologue done hope you liked it if you want your own character to appear in the story just use the template below and i"ll fit them all in somewhere

the rules are as follows:

No over powered people

only one power per person

if you ask for more than two one of them have to be a normal (human)

They must live in one of five places: The Beach strip boarding school, The beach strip housing estate, the outskirts, the big city, or the mountain shacks, your character could be from out of town but be warned I will only be taking a few of these so the chances of them getting into the story are small

OK now just show me the filled in template below and I'll PM you to work out the small details of the character so that you can have them perfect in the story!

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Where they live:

Personality:

Life History:

Family:

What do they look like?

Normal or Mutt (Mutant):

Power (with bars):

Romance:

More Info:


	2. The Boarding School

We all sat in the classroom, some of us were copying done what was being written on the board, others were chatting, my name is Erica Wells, only my friends call me Eri

In the row behind me (the back row) sat 4 people, on the far right hidden away in the corner sat that creep Joel Trevelyan

He was completely bold, he tried to hide that under a hat but we all knew that his head wasn't just shaved, apparently he didn't have a single hair on his body, like some kind of reptile, Most people called him J, but a few called him boldy for a while, we all watched as he beat them mercilessly

Next to Joel sat Angel Cameron, the bitch who told people what to do and they did it (especially the boys) her stunning good looks and her radiant smile could make boys swoon, and girls envy, people just called her Angel

I sat on the far right of the room, and to my left sat only one major force inside the beach strip the rest were nobodies, her name is Margaret McKinnon, but don't call her that, she will ask J to rip your head off, always call her Maggie

She turned her head and glared in my direction "fuck off you creep, get your dirty little thoughts about me out of your head" she snarled in a quiet voice

Maggie could read minds

Just as Angel could tell you to pay for her lunch by holding your hand, the same way that J could smell a mouse fart on the other side of the school, the same way I could tell your emotions by looking into your head

We were all mutants, Mutts as we called ourselves, some started developing during early puberty, and some are beginning to change now

Two new sisters arrived from New York a few weeks ago, the youngest was only ten, 2 weeks after she arrived she was spewing flames from her hands in her dorm, the teachers thought that she was playing with explosives

Her older sister is yet to develop an ability but I can see it coming, I can see her brain developing and changing, becoming stronger "evolving"

At that moment Chris stood up in front of the class, everyone fell silent, Chris was a leader, when he talked people listened, I don't know if its his good looks or his smile, or his attitude in general people just listened and followed, it didn't help that he also had an ability that could fry you alive if you didn't listen, he could shoot lightning from his hands

"Alright enough chatter folks, settle down, class is almost finish so cut the teacher some slack alright?" he said in a conversational tone, the fact was his voice was a thick as honey, he was almost as manipulative as angel and he didn't even have that power!

Everyone stopped moving, the classroom was deadly silent, the teacher stood up and walked to the front of the room holding a textbook

Chris winked in my direction and sat down, I was blushing; I have had a crush on him since we first met, and lately he has taken great interest into my abilities seeing them as an opportunity to find other mutts

Suddenly out of the blue the earth started shaking the windows rattled a siren filled the air! "OH GOD THE POWER PLANT!" I screamed we all knew what the siren meant; the power plant was going into meltdown

We dove under our desks and waited for instructions to be shouted over the speakers, we waited, and waited, then waited again, eventually the earthquake subsided, the sirens stopped, everything stopped, no sound, just silence

We were listening for our teacher's instructions, "so much waiting" I thought to myself, I stood and looked around to find Chris looking in the hallway

"Chris do you see teach?" I asked curiously

"Nah, so weird, one second I was looking at her feet, the next she was, like Poof"

"Poof?"

"Yeah she just disappeared, other kids are starting to look into the hallway"

"What is going on Chris, do you know anything?"

Maggie's expression dropped, we all looked at her "their are no adults in this building, 3 minutes ago the were everywhere now I can only sense kids!"

Chaos ensued

* * *

**A/N: So that's the Beach Boarders, so next chapter I'll do the towns people, I just wanted to get this one out of the way, any suggestions for my story? PM me! oh and also OC's are now closed, I have a perfect amount of characters and if I add anymore I'll end up forgetting or messing up your character (which is bad + I think my head is gonna blow up from organizing all of these guys) thanks if you sent in a character i appreciate it**

**Also each chapter will be from a main characters perspective, I'm thinking of a number between 1-10 if you get it right you get to pick the 3 mutt mains and the 3 normal mains! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did**


	3. Main Characters and Update

**OK so this chapter is just an update don't be mad it will explain a lot**

**So tomorrow I'm going on holidays skiing (WOOHOO!) and I wont be back until next Friday (7 days from now) so I wont be updating. **

**that last chapter wasn't really that good because I've been rushed for time before I go away and I want to leave you guys something, but don't worry next chapter is going to be a double (If its not long enough my beta is probs gonna kick my ass O.o)**

**So now you know what's going on in my life and now you have no reason to rage over no new chapters**

* * *

**Ok now here are the main characters, if your character isn't here don't freak out they just wont have the story told from their POV this doesn't mean they are less than equal to the characters below it just means I liked these characters better and felt they are better suited for my writing**

**Ok so here we go**

**The Mutts**

_-Blake Harris_

_-James Whittmore_

_-Erica Wells_

_-Eureka Alton_

_-Chris Marsh_

_-Aspen Arabelle Upperton_

**The Normals**

_-Casey Colin_

_-Kendall Blue_

_-Cianna Harris_

* * *

**at the beginning of each chapter I will specify who's POV it is hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter (even though it was a bit shit due to being rushed) I'll see you guys for the next chapter!**

**P.S. since I have so many POV characters, I might switch POV mid chapter or something just so that I can fit them all, I don't want to drop any of these because I really like all of them so it would be a shame anyways fingers crossed that you guys enjoy my next chapter (I hope it will be worth the wait)**


End file.
